Belthane
by Nancepance
Summary: Phyllis and Asterix spend the night during a Belthane celebration. Follows Filosofie's 'Phyllis' and 'The Forest House'. Please read the author's note.


**Belthane**

 _Author's note: This is my first story for the fandom I didn't even know existed until a few weeks ago. I have gotten the go ahead to borrow Filosofie's Phyllis for a Belthane celebration. Be warned, there will be smut. Tasteful smut, but smut nonetheless. Rated M for a reason. I have researched Belthane customs and have taken a few artistic liberties as well. Not every source mentions the same customs.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Astérix or any of its characters. I do not own Phyllis nor her storyline._

 _And here's a message from Filosofie herself:_

 _Hi. This is exciting! I've received drawings from my fanfic in the past, and I've been over the moon from them. As I've been from some people comments. But it is a real honor to know that someone likes Phyllis (and the story around) enough to use her in a fanfic piece. And since I still play with the thought of an original story for her, she is never far from my mind. I have written lots of little pieces for her and Asterix, but the Forest House turned out far more dramatic than I've ever intended, so their romance kind of took a back seat to that. It still had to develop further at the end of the story, and I'm very glad now, because it allows for this piece!  
Although NancePance asked my permission while I don't find that necessary for a fanfic (I've never asked Albert Uderzo permission! JK Rowling likes fanfiction. That settles it for me) I was very happy to talk with her about Phyllis, and it reminded me that I love this character to bits. She's a puppet without strings, reading about her like this, and isn't that a child's dream come true?_

.o0o.o0o.o0o.

A clear spring night has fallen upon the little village by the sea. It is completely shrouded in darkness as all hearths, candles and embers have been doused to receive new light from Bethane's fires. With spring is at its peak and summer about to begin, the villagers are buzzing with barely hidden excitement. Everybody waits with baited breath for the bonfires to be lit. It will be a feast, a celebration of life, love, and fertility, the Roman invasion momentarily forgotten.  
Good thing Asterix and Obelix went out to the Roman camps the day before and thumped anyone they came across. They made sure the village would be left alone during the festivities and added a sizable sample of helmets to Obelix' ever growing collection. Asterix chuckles at the memory of his huge friend happily skipping along the forest path, a stack of helmets shifting precariously in his arms. Shaking his head in mirth, the little blond warrior sits upon the parapet overlooking the dark forest with one arm draped across his raised knee. With the village bursting at the seams with visitors and preparations for the Belthane celebration finally finished, there is not even space for solitude in his own home. So, he escaped to the relative seclusion on the high wall surrounding the village. Silvery moonlight is glinting off his brand-new feathers, making them stand out like a beacon against the starry sky.

Asterix sighs deeply, enjoying this rare moment of silence, allowing himself a moment of reflection. Breathing in the scent of the Hawthorn that's so important to this holy day, he subconsciously rubs the scar on his chest when the movement pulls on the old injuries. His gaze is drawn to the fading lines on his wrists where the ropes had rubbed them raw. His recent dealings with Valerius have left new scars than run deeper than just his skin. The memories of his capture and subsequent torture were still fresh and raw, causing sleepless nights from time to time when he's stressed out. And he had been stressed out! Everything had been so hectic these last few days, he'd barely even had time to hear himself think. Who knew the village warrior could be in such high demand! Between hunting for boar and making sure the Romans weren't getting any wild ideas, he had to beat the young village girls off with a stick. Not that he minded that part too much though. He **_is_** a man, after all. Chicks do dig scars apparently. He smirks crookedly, the thought sounding suspiciously like something Justforkix would say. Too bad for them though, because he only has eyes for one woman.

Speaking of women…

Impedimenta and Praline had been left gaping when the dark-haired girl had jumped on Goliath's back and was gone within the blink of an eye, leaving them to eat her dust… Literally! _'Damn woman...'_ Stroking his mustache, Asterix hides a goofy smile behind his hand. Serves them right though! After arriving at the village a few days ago, his mother had wasted no time trying to convince him to take the plunge tonight. Even going as far as strategically placing a red cord where both Phyllis and himself could not help but notice it. The warrior feels his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He guesses Impedimenta had been doing the same thing with Phyllis, making her flee to god knows where. Asterix sighs once again, propping his chin up on his arm. He would never have believed anyone telling him that one day, a bunch of women would dictate his life. Staring into the darkness, he wonders if Phyllis will be back in time for the celebration. The social pressure is setting his teeth on edge and he's been left to face it on his own. _'Please be safe...'_

"Asterix!"  
Asterix is roughly shaken from his thoughts by the voice coming from down below. He leans over, looking around the edge of the walkway to see Obelix gazing up at him. The big Gaul is looking worried, wringing his hands nervously. Asterix groans.  
"What is it now?" He asks agitatedly.  
Taken aback by the sudden change in his friend's mood, Obelix is momentarily left speechless. Taking the big Gaul's silence as a sign something is wrong, Asterix is on his feet in a flash.  
"Obelix, what's wrong?!" Asterix' tone of voice finally spurs him into action and he immediately tries to defuse the situation.  
"Nothing special..." Obelix smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with a meaty hand. "Do you think…" The rest of the sentence is lost when Obelix mumbles it at his feet.  
"What?" Asterix looks puzzled as the big Gaul starts playing with his plaits, shifting his considerable weight from foot to foot.  
"Well… Do you think the fires will be started on time to get the boars done?"  
Asterix stares at Obelix and sighs. He should have known... The man is always hungry! Mentally slapping himself upside the head, he eases himself down to sit on the walkway, his legs dangling over the edge. Asterix takes a deep breath to ground himself again. Looking at the genuine worry on Obelix' face, he suppresses a smile.  
"Obelix," he starts, sounding more patient than he's actually feeling right now "have you ever been left hungry at the end of Belthane?"  
Obelix looks thoughtful, his thick fingers running along his chin.  
"Well no… But that's because I always catch most of the boar."  
"Is that so…?" Asterix leans back, crossing his arms looking smug. "Maybe that's because I put them right under your nose."  
"Oh yes, here we go again." Obelix puts his fists in his side, his posture mimicking that of an angry bull. "Mr. Asterix knows best, Mr. Asterix can do anything…"  
"Well, if Mr. Obelix would look further than..."

The sound of the two friends bickering, floats up to the treehouse where Cacofonix is sitting, quietly strumming his lire. He'd been keeping an eye on the darkened horizon as well as the blond warrior seeking solitude on the parapet. It was customary for the fires of Belthane to be started in the Carnutes. Every surrounding village would light their bonfires after that, creating a wave of light across all of Gaul like ripples in a pond. Oh, how he wished he could be a bird for a single night. It must be magical to see it happening from that high up. Lazily strumming another chord, his eye is drawn back to the heated argument going on at the base of the wall. The white wings on the warrior's helmet had been betraying his mood to the hawk like gaze of the bard. He'd seen the wings on his helmet droop and he was glad he wasn't the only one keeping an eye on the small Gaul. Obelix had lumbered over to his friend to strike up a conversation, but apparently, that didn't go as well as he had planned. Cacofonix smirks and debates throwing a few well-placed barbs at the pair to keep the argument going, when he spots a light at the horizon. Soon there are blazing fires to be seen all along the horizon and coast line. He scrambles up and runs down the stairs.  
"The fires, light the fires!" He shouts excitedly. "Belthane has come!"

.o0o.o0o.o0o.

The feast is in full swing when Phyllis finally makes it back to the village. People are eating and drinking and generally having a great time. There's music and dancing around the bonfire and farmers are driving their livestock through the smoke to have them blessed for another summer. She smiles when she takes it all in, letting the villagers' emotions flow through her. It still amazes her how they give her strength without regret, without even thinking about it! It's making her feel heady with power. Though she'd privately celebrated Belthane with Marcus before, she never experienced it like this. The true power of Belthane. Rambunctious laughter draws her attention to a group of rowdy men sitting at one of the long tables. Its top is bending under the sheer weight of the food piled upon it. She can barely make out the form of the huge menhir maker behind the ever-growing pile of discarded bones. Smilingly, she shakes her head. The boar population will have a hard time bouncing back from this. Fulliautomatix and Unhygienix seem to be one upping each other with 'war' stories while Vitalstatistix is trying to hold on to the table for dear life. Phyllis chuckles, her green eyes twinkling. The mead obviously didn't agree with the portly Chief and judging by the look on Impedimenta's face, they will not be going a-maying tonight.  
The dark-haired woman lets her eyes wander over the rest of the men when they finally land on Asterix sitting off to the side. Phyllis feels her heart skip a beat when they make eye contact because Asterix' gaze can only be described as… Smoldering. A marvelous heat pools in her stomach and flows straight down to parts best left unmentioned. Swallowing audibly, she lowers her gaze, hiding her desirous thoughts from the watchful eye of the blond warrior. Quickly retreating to the other side of the bonfire, she feels Asterix' darkened blue eyes follow her every move and it's making her feel hot.

Asterix had been leaning against the wall of a nearby house with Dogmatix lying on his lap, fast asleep. The little white dog had his fill of Obelix' scraps and had turned to Asterix for some companionship. He sighs, his wings drooping to touch his back. The mead did nothing to alleviate his ever-darkening mood as couple after couple jumped the fire before running off into the forest. The blond Gaul sighs again for the umpteenth time that night. It looks like he and Obelix would be left behind once more, to guard the village. Sure, as soon as Phyllis left, the village girls had upped their game, but a few harsh words had them scrambling for cover. Asterix rubs his face wearily, knowing he probably had some amends to make in the morning. That wasn't his best moment. _'I guess I'm going insane.'_  
He had been on edge ever since Phyllis left and wasn't in the mood for any of their antics. Feeling the incredible urge to scream his head off in frustration, the object of said frustration finally appears. His eyes hungrily lock onto her form. Phyllis seems to glow, her movements graceful. His eye is drawn to her curves, to her glossy black hair catching the light of the flames, her bright green eyes… His heart skips a beat. She seemed trapped by his gaze for a few seconds before hiding her face, quickly retreating to the other side of the fire. Asterix groans and bangs the back of his head against the wall in a show of silent frustration. This dance had been going on for months now. Him trying to give her space to make her own decisions and her trying to get him to go just that bit further. His hands ball into fists. He had wanted to give in so badly it hurt! It had taken all his self-control to keep his hands off her, but... Asterix sighs, his shoulders dropping wearily. The state her body been in after Tulius, had sobered him up quite quickly.

Asterix' stare is broken by a long white beard, swishing into his line of vision. Getafix the Druid sits himself down beside the warrior with a faint groan and creaking knees. After arranging his robe and beard to satisfaction he relaxes against the wall. He doesn't speak right away and Asterix is glad for it.  
Getafix had been monitoring his friend's mood from afar. It broke his old heart to see him so downtrodden on such a joyous occasion. Noticing Phyllis' arrival and their reactions to each other, he felt he had to do something about it. Moving over to the young Gaul he sits down beside him. For a while they sit there, neither man speaking a word. Getafix knows Asterix is far too engrossed in his thoughts to be the first one to speak. One look at his face tells him all he needs to know. Phyllis' terrible condition had been weighing heavily on the young man's heart. It's what's keeping firmly rooted to his spot against the wall. Taking a deep breath, he speaks loud enough for the warrior to hear him, but not be overheard.  
"You know, I think Phyllis might benefit from some more... activity."  
Outwardly Asterix shows no sign he heard the Druid, but his helmet speaks volumes. One wing perks up like one of Dogmatix ears, indicating the warrior had heard him just fine. Getafix barely manages to suppress a smile. _'Oh, to be young again.'_ He follows Asterix' tense gaze to where Phyllis is sitting. With a wistful sigh, he takes the sleeping Dogmatix from the warrior's lap.  
Asterix glances at the old Druid, still held back by indecision. Getafix grabs Asterix' shoulder and turns the younger man, forcing him to make eye contact. Blue eyes meet his and Getafix smiles, squeezing Asterix' shoulder in encouragement.  
"Go on, go to her."

Phyllis feels kind of bad for the warrior. She didn't mean to leave him with the women, but it had become just too much. She longs for freedom and even though she feels rather at home in this crazy little village, the thought of tying herself to him permanently had her running for the hills. Her eyes wander back to where Asterix had been sitting, only to find him gone. She immediately starts searching for him in the ever-thinning crowd, her heart getting heavier with every beat. Did he leave?  
"Jump the fire with me?"  
Phyllis looks up startled, to see the object of her affections standing right in front of her. The flames illuminate his handsome face, enhancing his features. They make the white feathers on his helmet look like the fiery wings of a phoenix rising from the ashes. Phyllis lets out a shuddering sigh, suddenly oblivious to all the activity around her. It becomes increasingly hard to think around the roar of the blood in her ears. So far, it had been impossible to seduce Asterix into something more than kissing, but the implication of his actions right now is very clear. Her green eyes dart to his hand, stretched out in a clear invitation. Lost for words she looks, really looks at the warrior's body language. He looks confident in his offer, but his helmet tells a different story. Both wings are currently laid flat, almost like Goliaths ears when she's insecure. His shoulders look tensed, but his stance is firm. Like he's bracing himself. _'He's afraid of rejection!'_ The thought startles her.  
As time slows down even more around the two of them, she ponders his offer and comes to a decision. Reaching out, she lightly touches the warrior's hand before wrapping her fingers around his calloused ones. His whole countenance changes and he smiles, really smiles. Wrapping his strong fingers around hers as well, he pulls her onto her feet, turning them to face the fire. After one last look at each other, they take the plunge and jump.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Landing on the other side Phyllis feels a rush of emotion and she can tell Asterix feels the same way. Wolf whistles and cat calls erupt all around them, letting the pair know their actions didn't go unnoticed. With reddened cheeks, he starts pulling her towards the gate and into the forest. Feeling giddy with excitement she lets Asterix take the lead, running full speed across the grassy land surrounding the village. They slow down just inside the tree line, breathing hard and giggling madly. Phyllis opens her mouth to comment on it, but is silenced by Asterix pulling her towards him and kissing her deeply. Any coherent thought flees from her mind when she feels Asterix' tongue against her lips, slipping ever so slightly inside. She wraps her arms around him with a slight moan, making him deepen the kiss even more. Phyllis realizes, albeit vaguely, that they probably still are in full view of the village. It takes a while for her to be able to comprehend the meaning of that, and even more so, to voice her thoughts, but she is finally able to break the kiss.  
"Asterix…?" She whispers breathily, only to be interrupted again by the warrior's lips on hers.

Asterix is not allowing anything to distract him. His name on her lips spurs him to move his hands from her back to her sides, sliding down over her hips.  
"Asterix…"  
Her soft body moving against his, is making him stir. He shifts his hips against hers to ease the need building in his loins, placing kisses along her jawline and down her neck earning him another moan.  
"Asterix, ooohm... they can still see us!"  
With a groan he releases his prize. Asterix' heart is beating wildly in his chest. He looks at Phyllis to see her eyes darkened with lust, her chest is heaving, and her lips reddened. All around them, hidden in the forest, are couples in various stages of love making. No, this would not do at all. Reluctantly removing himself from her arms, he takes a sip of magic potion from the gourd strapped to his belt. A golden light fills him with power. With a devious smirk, he wipes his mustache with his hand and in the blink of an eye, he picks up Phyllis, making her squeal in surprise. Using his enhanced speed, he zips through the forest until he finds the perfect spot, Phyllis' high peals of laughter music to his ears.

Phyllis stumbles out of the warrior's arms, but is given no time to recover. She feels herself being pushed against a huge tree trunk, the bark digging into her back. Asterix has grabbed her wrists in both hands, pinning them against the tree. On instinct, Phyllis tries to worm herself out of his grasp, but he puts his leg between hers, effectively trapping her even further. The sudden pressure against her sex is making her gasp. Combined with his body weight, it's impossible for her to even move an inch.  
When he makes no further movement, she opens her eyes, not quite remembering why she closed them in the first place. The first thing she sees are Asterix' hooded blue eyes staring at her. He seems to be... waiting for something…? Tearing her gaze from his, her eye is drawn to the familiar trees surrounding them. He's brought them to the place where they first met! Well at least when he met HER, she already had been following him around for quite some time. It's making her heart fill with joy. Looking back at Asterix' face, she can tell he's happy, she recognized it. With a smile, she closes the distance between them, placing a chaste kiss on his lips that quickly dissolves into something more.

She can taste the magic potion on his lips, it's power still sparkling around her senses. Asterix releases her wrists and gently strokes her sides, his thumbs brushing against the side of her breasts, ghosting over her hardened nipples. She feels the pleasure building deep within her. The warrior's touch is sending shivers down her spine and straight down between her legs. With a moan, Phyllis rolls her hips against the his, feeling his erection push against her as she undulates against him. The delicious friction is making Asterix gasp into her mouth. Feeling as if she's drowning, Phyllis sinks her fingers deeply into his curly blond hair, knocking the helmet off his head. Asterix' mustache is tickling against her upper lip, his kisses deep and unrestrained. By Toutatis, she needs him! She needs him now!  
"Asterix..." she moans, effectively breaking the kiss. She bucks her hips against him to ease the growing need inside her.  
Asterix trails a series of mouthed kisses against her neck, his tongue running along her skin. It's setting every nerve on fire.  
"Asterix please..."  
The need to feel his body becomes unbearable and she diligently starts to work on his belt when Asterix' grabs her hands to stop her. With an amazing amount of effort, he pulls back, giving himself some room to breathe.  
"I don't know…" Another roll of her hips, has him hanging on to his self-control by a mere thread. "Phyllis, after this point…" Asterix squeezes his eyes shut, the image of Phyllis' thoroughly tousled appearance is almost too much. He gasps and jerk his hips against hers involuntarily. "I… I don't know if I can stop."  
Phyllis freezes. After all this, he's still holding back, giving her an out even if it kills him. Asterix is taking deep shuddering breaths. She cups his face with her hands, making him look at her. She grabs the ends of his mustache and pulls him towards her with a smile, placing a soft kiss on his lips.  
"I know…"

Asterix shivers at her words, slipping his hands under her tunic and onto her warm bare skin. They take their time undressing, caressing each and every inch of skin that's exposed. Every touch builds their need up higher and higher until Asterix can take no more. With a single thrust, he pushes himself inside her warm body.  
"Asterix…!" Phyllis gasps, her back arching, pressing her soft breasts against his chest. Asterix is panting and his arms tremble with the effort to keep still. The feeling is unlike anything she'd ever experienced before. His hard length fills her completely, perfectly, causing ripples of pleasure to flow through her body. Phyllis moves against Asterix experimentally and the incredible feeling deep within in her loins intensifies. Emboldened by her reaction, the warrior slowly pulls back, before sinking himself back into her with a soft moan. His strokes are slow and deliberate, though Phyllis can tell it's taking all he's got, to stop himself from speeding up. The dark-haired woman is momentarily overcome with emotion when Asterix groans, leaning his forehead on hers. Suddenly it dawns on her what he has been doing this entire time. Asterix is trying to push the excess power from the magic potion into her and her body responds to it in kind. Her mind is flooded by his feelings for her, both physical and emotional. Being a proud Gaulish warrior and a bit of an emotional mollusk, the depth of his emotions startles her. Despite his dominant position on top of her, this shows an exceptionally vulnerable side to him. One he never shows to anyone else. He's allowing her to take his strength and even see his inner most thoughts. That he's doing so willingly, is humbling beyond belief. It also gives her a sense of immense strength and empowerment. She gazes up into his face, to see his dark eyebrows scrunched up in concentration.

Without thinking, Phyllis lets her hands glow blue and touches Asterix' back softly, unwittingly completing the connection. The warrior throws his head back with a strangled moan, driving himself even deeper than before.  
"Phyllis..." He grunts, gasping, helpless against the onslaught of pleasure coming from her body. Every last scrap of self control is lost and his thrusts become rough and deep. Any thought of going slow abandoned. Phyllis feels her release build up until it's all she can think about. Aided by their connection, she knows Asterix is reaching his end as well, losing himself into her with abandon. Asterix wraps his arms around her tightly as his movements become irregular. Unable to keep quiet anymore, Phyllis moans Asterix' name over and over again. Holding on to his strong shoulders, desperately meeting his erratic thrusts. The need for release becomes all-encompassing and has them teetering on the edge. She throws her head back, desperately calling out his name. When Asterix hits that right spot inside her she comes, hard! Her muscles contracting around him, send the warrior over the edge as well. Asterix manages a few last thrusts before collapsing on top of Phyllis, completely spent. They are both breathing heavily, their bodies slick with sweat. Asterix tries to roll himself off of her, but she is having none of it. She wraps her arms around the trembling man, hiding her face into his neck, trying to regain her breath. She slowly feels him relax and do the same with her. Phyllis giggles as the hairs from his mustache tickle her neck with every breath he takes. She feels him smile against her neck and she kisses him on the cheek. The night is rapidly chilling their bodies and they quickly get dressed. Using the mossy forest ground for a bed they curl up around each other and fall asleep quickly. Phyllis feels Asterix twitch and sigh against her hair before completely relaxing. She can barely make out the sleepily mumbled words coming from his mouth but she understands him anyway. She smiles and closes her eyes.  
"I love you too."

.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Asterix wakes up when the rays of the rising sun hit his face. He rolls over, valiantly trying to ignore the light filtering through his closed eyelids. A giggle to his left makes him smile and sigh. Opening one eye he lazily rolls onto his back. Phyllis is sitting next to him looking decidedly domestic. Her face is freshly washed with the morning dew. His helmet is sitting on her pretty head. The white wings are hanging down lazily, mirroring her feelings. Heaps of spring flowers surround her. He puts his hands under his head and just watches her nimbly weave them into colorful wreaths.  
"Good morning." Phyllis looks down at him with twinkling green eyes and Asterix pushes himself up on his hands to kiss her softly.  
"Good morning to you too." Asterix grabs a finished wreath, turning it over in his hands. "You have been busy."  
"You can't have Belthane without flowers silly." Phyllis says smilingly.  
Asterix grins and sits up completely.  
"I thought I was supposed to weave them, not you."  
"Well," Phyllis grabs the wreath and plops it onto Asterix' blond head like a crown. "We're not a conventional couple, are we."  
Asterix looks crossed eyed at a flower that escaped the wreath and is now dangling in front of his face. He tries to blow it out of the way, but gives up with a shrug. She is right after all. Phyllis laughs and deftly plucks the bloom from the wreath and keeps on weaving.

They sit in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company. Eventually they will have to gather the flowers and head back to the village to decorate their houses. Asterix is busy putting his trusty sword and gourd back onto his belt when Phyllis taps his shoulder. In her hand, she holds a cord of the finest red silk Asterix had picked up from one of his many travels. His cheeks turn an interesting shade of red. It must have fallen from his pocket during last night's activities... Swallowing thickly, he looks down at his feet. he tenses up, his hands balling into fists at his side. He hadn't meant for her to see it. Asterix doesn't dare look up, fearing Phyllis' reaction to his stupidity. He's startled out of his self-deprecating thoughts when Phyllis grabs his hands, pulling them up to her chest. The red cord is loosely wrapped around their fingers and Asterix flinches.  
"You really mean it?" Phyllis' voice is soft.  
Asterix opens his mouth to speak, but no sounds comes out. He clears his throat and tries again, his voice barely audible when he speaks.  
"Yes…" His heart is thundering in his chest. Asterix has faced many a foe larger than himself, but this tiny slip of a woman makes him feel truly helpless.

"For a year and a day?"  
Asterix' head snaps up so quickly he must have pulled a muscle. He stares at Phyllis as if she grew another head and Phyllis is almost tempted to check if she didn't. She never thought she would ever settle down with anyone besides Marcus, but last night showed her how her life with Asterix could be. A sense of belonging fills her from her toes to the crown of her head and a hand fasting doesn't seem as scary anymore. She smiles at Asterix when she feels his strong hands tremble. He looks into her eyes, trying to find any indication she's not serious. With a sigh, Phyllis uses her powers to project her feelings on the matter on the warrior even though he usually spurned such actions from others. Asterix releases a shaky breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He nods…  
"A year and a day."  
Phyllis wraps her arms around the warrior with a squeal and Asterix returns the hug with vigor. That night, they tied the knot. For a year and a day and hopefully, many more years after that.


End file.
